


A Dog Leaves Paw Prints On Your Heart

by Sweetpea704



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Awkward Crush, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Retired Katsuki Yuuri, Retired Victor Nikiforov, Sex, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, dog lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpea704/pseuds/Sweetpea704
Summary: Yuuri and Vicchan are new to New York City. He meets his childhood hero Victor Nikiforov and his pup at their neighborhood dog park. Love blossoms as the two experience life and love in the big apple.





	1. Boy And Dog Meet Boy And Dog

     Yuuri could feel little paws walking all over his body. He stretched his arms over his head and started to laugh as Vicchan started to lick his face.  
     “Okay, okay, I’m up!” Vicchan started to back up and sat right on top of Yuuri’s right leg. The little dog’s tail was wagging furiously. Yuuri rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his right hand. Vicchan decided Yuuri was moving a little too slow and erupted with a little “arf, arf”. Yuuri turned in the bed and his feet hit the floor. Vicchan launched off the bed and ran out of the bedroom. Then, he ran back in, looked at Yuuri getting up, and then ran out again.  
     “I should probably put some clothes on Vicchan. Be patient.” Yuuri hit the bathroom to take care of his human needs. Then, he pulled on his black running leggings and a black Mizuno tech shirt. The raven haired man stopped by the fridge and filled two water bottles. Reaching up, he grabbed a Cliff Bar for himself and a few doggie treats for his little buddy.  
     “Vicchan, come here boy.” Yuuri walked over to the sofa and unzipped a black backpack. Vicchan jumped up onto the couch and walked right up onto the backpack. Meanwhile, Yuuri zipped their provisions and Vicchan’s leash into pockets on the side of the backpack. Yuuri zipped the pup into the backpack and unzipped a mesh panel toward the top of the bag. Vicchan poked his little brown curly head through the hole. Finally, Yuuri grabbed a plastic bag and stuffed it into his pocket. They were ready to go.

     “Be a good boy and we’ll hang out at Teddy Roosevelt Park for a while, okay Vicchan?” Yuuri said, walking toward the door.  
     “Arf!”

     Yuuri liked to tell people that he had moved “off Broadway”. This was pretty accurate. He had found an apartment, above a coffee shop, on W 79th Street, less than a half a block from Broadway. He knew he was lucky to find a place so close to Central Park, which was populated by millionaires. Okay, technically, Yuuri was a millionaire. But he was on the humble side of millionaire, compared to most folks on the Upper West Side of Manhattan.

     Yuuri performed a few stretches, started up his workout on his GPS, and started his jog down 79th, toward Central Park. It was a beautiful Fall Day, the end of September. There was the slightest chill in the air, but Yuuri knew that he’d warm up quickly once he started his run. The sun was out and the sky was brilliantly blue. Yuuri turned on his bluetooth headphones and lost himself to the pounding of his feet on the pavement.

     He followed the 6 Mile Central Park Route which took Yuuri about an hour. He was pretty proud of his pacing today, dead on 10 minute miles. Yuuri crossed over Central Park West and headed into Theodore Roosevelt Park. Yuuri pulled Vicchan from his little doggie backpack and clipped on his leash. Yuuri leisurely walked Vicchan around the park to give him a little exercise and let him do his doggie business. Vicchan dutifully sniffed every leaf, park bench, and garbage can and then found a good place to go. Yuuri pulled out the plastic bag, scooped up the doggie doo, and dropped the knotted bag into the garbage can.  
     “Let’s hit the park Vicchan.”

     The Bull Moose Dog Run is a sweet little dog park nestled right alongside the Natural History Museum. The ground is sand and dirt. The fence is lined with benches and Yuuri hoped that it would be a great place to meet people, since he was new to town. Yuuri had been a few times, but hadn’t talked to anybody yet. He wanted to meet people, but he was a little bit shy at the same time.

     Yuuri set the doggie backpack on the green bench next to him. He pulled out the water bottles and a few treats for Vicchan. Yuuri then pulled out a small, square rubbermaid dish and poured in some water for the poodle. Vicchan drank greedily. Yuuri smiled.  
     “You were thirsty, huh?” Yuuri offered Vicchan a treat, which the pup sniffed and then gingerly extracted from his person’s fingers.

     “That is a happy baby!” Yuuri heard an accented voice say above him. Yuuri looked up and saw a tall, slender man, with silver hair. His eyes were devastatingly blue, like the sky above them.

     “Oh, Vicchan? He’s not a baby. He’s just a miniature poodle.” Yuuri replied. He noticed that the man had a standard poodle by his side. His color reminded Yuuri of how he liked his latte, a light creamy brown. Vicchan had more of a caramel/red tone to his curly coat. _‘Wait a minute’_ Yuuri thought. _‘Oh my God.’_  
     “Are you, by any chance, Victor Nikiforov?” Yuuri said, awestruck. The silver haired man smiled.  
     “I am. But, you, you’re Yuuri Katsuki! I can’t believe I’m meeting you here!” Victor proclaimed. “You’ve spent the last few years breaking my records.” Yuuri blushed a light pink and tried to ignore the compliment.

     “Wow,” Yuuri said softly, “So, this is Makkachin?” Yuuri reached out to him and let him sniff his fingers. Then Yuuri reached and scratched Makkachin’s ear. Makkachin stretched his neck to sniff noses with Vicchan, who was still on the bench.

     “Do you mind if I sit?” Victor asked, pointing at a spot next to Yuuri.

     “No, no, of course not.” Yuuri returned. He quickly picked up his water bottle and motioned next to him with his hand. Vicchan jumped off of the bench and he and Makkachin ran off together. Yuuri and Victor looked at each other and smiled.

     “Looks like they are friends.” Victor said.

     “Yeah…” Yuuri was a bit over awed. He couldn’t believe that his childhood hero was sitting next to him.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes watching Makkachin follow Vicchan as he sniffed at the fence that surrounded one of the trees in the dog park.

     “So what’s Japan’s Ace doing in New York City?” Victor asked. He had turned slightly on the bench so that his left knee was very close to Yuuri’s right knee. Yuuri folded his right knee under his body and turned toward the skating legend so he could look him in the eye while they chatted.

     “Oh, well, I’m trying to get my MBA at NYU. I have a degree in Sports Psychology, but I decided that what I really need to know is how to run a business.” Yuuri explained.

     “Do you live close by?” Victor asked casually.

     “I do! I have a little apartment above the coffee shop on 79th. Just a few blocks from here,” Yuuri said excitedly. “I know I was lucky to find a place so close to Central Park.”

     Victor had his finger over his mouth, absorbing every word, and nodding his head.

     “You must have a bit of a knack for business already.”

Yuuri looked down at his hands and then looked up.

     “I have a knack for investing, “ he returned shyly. “How did you know?”

     “You have an apartment on the Upper West Side of Manhattan.” Victor shrugged.

     “What about you? What brought you to New York?” Yuuri asked. Victor didn’t answer right away. He looked away awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

     “Russia is no longer the safest place for me.” Victor said matter of factly.

     “Sorry, if that was too personal a question.” Yuuri said softly. Yuuri almost reached out to touch Victor’s hand. _‘Don’t be an idiot._ _You just met him.’_ Yuuri felt that there was a lot of pain behind Victor’s statement. He could feel his stomach tighten with worry that he made Victor feel uncomfortable.

     Victor pulled Yuuri out of his head with a jolt by clapping him on the shoulder. “No, no. You said nothing wrong. I had asked you the same question just a moment ago. It’s just...a sad topic. I don’t want to talk about sad things today.” Victor smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.

     “Can I give Makkachin a treat?” Yuuri asked, changing the subject.

     “Of course!” Victor brightened. “Makka!” Victor called. Immediately, Makkachin ran over with Vicchan following closely behind.

     “Sit.” Both pups dutifully sat.  
     “Shake.” Each poodle put up a paw and shook hands with his person.  
     “Up.” Both pups brought their paws into the air.” Victor and Yuuri both laughed and praised the pups. Yuuri gave each poodle a treat.  
     “Wonderful!” Victor said laughing, “They know the same tricks.”

     “Vicchan knows a few more. Watch.” Yuuri took out another treat and stood over the pup. With one finger, he drew a circle in the air above the caramel colored pup.  
     “Spin Vicchan!” The pup stood on two legs and rotated in a circle.  
     “Axel Vicchan!” The pup added a hop and turned about a half rotation in the air.  
     “Vicchan, it’s the paparazzi!” Vicchan sat on his haunches, lowered his nose, and covered his eyes with one of his paws. Yuuri smiled and praised the pup, scratching his ears with both hands.

     Victor was beside himself, laughing.

     “That was amazing Yuuri! Good boy Vicchan!” Victor crouched down and tried to pet the wiggling pup. Makkachin let out a “Boof!” and sniffed at Vicchan’s rear end. The two pups ran off to explore the next fenced tree.

     “That literally made my day,” Victor said with a smile. Sighing, he returned to the bench.

     “If you don’t mind me asking, are you visiting New York or are you living here too? Are you coaching?”

     “Oh, well, I live a few blocks away too, on 83rd.” Victor replied. “But, I’m making a living mixing music and doing choreography for skaters from all over the world. I do private lesson here and there." Victor leaned in conspiratorially. "But, I charge outrageous prices for the private lessons, because I don’t want to get talked into coaching full time."  Yuuri chuckled.

     “You don’t enjoy coaching?” Yuuri asked, curious.

     “I don’t mind it, but, I have no interest in traveling anymore. Skaters that want my choreography, they come to me.” Victor admitted.

     “How about you? Are you coaching?” Victor asked.

     “I am teaching ballet and strength and conditioning for figure skaters down at Chelsea Piers. I can’t really travel and get my MBA. But, I want to own a rink someday and create a special place for skaters to train.” Yuuri confided. “I imagine that I will do some private lessons, if asked.”

     Victor gave an ironic laugh. “Hah, I can guarantee that the reigning World Champion will be asked for private lessons.” Yuuri blushed slightly at the compliment.

     “I suppose.” Yuuri acknowledged.

     The two continued to chat for some time. They talked about skating, they talked about people they both knew in the skating world, and they talked about their favorite countries to visit back in the day. Soon, the sun was overhead and they realized that a lot of time had gone by when Makkachin came over and lay down on both of their feet.

     “Wow! It is nearly 11:00,” Victor exclaimed, looking at his phone. Little Vicchan sat, panting at Yuuri’s feet. Suddenly, he jumped up onto the backpack, turned three times, and lay down.  
     

     “We’ve been talking for nearly 3 hours. I hope this doesn’t make you late for anything,” Yuuri looked concerned.

     “No, I’m not working today, but I am having lunch with a friend in…Oh, an hour!” Victor said, looking down at his phone. “Listen, I took a picture of our pups together. Give me your number so that I can send it to you.”

     “Sure, here, let’s just switch phones and put our contacts in,” Yuuri handed Victor his phone in exchange for his. They added their contacts. Yuuri looked up and saw Victor taking a selfie of himself as the contact photo. Yuuri laughed and then did the same.

     “This is my after workout look. I’m sure I look awful,” Yuuri said, running his hand through his hair.

     “You look fine. Actually, those leggings are kind of amazing.” Victor replied. He cleared his throat and looked at Yuuri with a soft smile and placed his hand on top of Yuuri’s. “It has been a real pleasure to meet you Yuuri Katsuki. Who’d have thought I’d meet another expatriate, World Champion Figure Skater, who loves poodles, and lives only a few blocks away?”

     Yuuri was extremely aware of Victor’s touch, which gave him a very strange sensation in his stomach.

     Yuuri hummed, “Yeah, who’d a thought…”

     Victor looked at his watch again and sighed. “Do you like coffee?”

     “Sure.” Yuuri replied.

     “Text me and maybe we can get coffee after we walk the dogs next time? I just need a little warning.” Victor stood up and clipped Makkachin’s lead onto his collar. The pup stood up and gave a good shake to get the sandy soil out of his coat. Vicchan continued to snooze until Yuuri zipped him back into the bag. The bag wiggled and Vicchan poked his head out of the hole at the top. Yuuri put the doggie backpack on his back and followed Victor to the gate. Victor laughed at the little head poking out the back.

     “I love it Yuuri! Where did you find a doggie backpack like that?” Victor asked.

     “Internet,” Yuuri answered with a smile. “It is great isn’t it? I can take Vicchan everywhere with me. He loves it too. He’s like a purse dog, but more metro.”

**Yuuri: Phi, I just met Victor Nikiforov at the dog park down the street. He gave me his contact.**

**Phichit: (0 o 0) Are you kidding me?**

**Yuuri: I don’t kid about Victor Nikiforov. He is so beautiful...and nice...and he smells good. I’m dying…**

**Phichit: At least you’ll die happy. <3**

**Victor <3: Have you looked at your schedule yet?**

**Yuuri: OMG, he just texted me. And, he entered his name into my phone with a heart next to his name. =^_^=**

**Yuuri: I haven’t gotten home yet Victor. You live closer to the dog park than me. :) Give me about 3 more minutes.**

**Victor <3: Let me know. ;)**

**Yuuri: How about tomorrow? But, I’ll need to shower before we go out. I run before I go to the dog park.**

**Victor <3: Perfect.**

Yuuri fell back onto his bed, hands over his head, his phone still clutched in one hand. _‘My first friend in New York is Victor Nikiforov. Mind blown.'_


	2. An Old Russian In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor sees his old coach that disappeared right before his senior debut, but the old russian coach only has eyes for a russian ballerina with a beautiful russian dog.

**Yuuri:  Come run with me. We can do the Half Marathon in November together.**

 

**Victor <3:  Yuuri, I’m a lover, not a runner. **

 

**Yuuri:  You would be amazing.**

 

**Victor <3:  Will you wear those leggings?**

 

**Yuuri: Yes.**

 

**Victor <3:  I’m a runner!**

 

“Oh, my god, Victor! You are trying to kill me!” Yuuri was bent over on the trail, both arms wrapped around his torso, gasping for breath. Victor had his hands on his knees. He was also gasping.  They finished the 6 mile loop in 40 minutes.

 

    “Competitive much?” Victor gasped. “You sprinted the last ½ mile...and it was uphill!” Victor pointed down the trail they had just completed.  Then, both of them started laughing. Makkachin walked slowly up the hill toward them and immediately lay down. He lifted his head, panting. Vicchan wiggled in his doggie backpack.  

 

    “Is that what happens when two world champions work out together?” Yuuri asked with a touch of sarcasm. “I’m going to feel like Hell tomorrow.” Yuuri said, stretching his shoulders by pulling each arm across his body.  Yuuri only weighed around 145 lbs and the doggie backpack added another 20.

 

     “Vicchan is ready to get down. Let’s cross over to Teddy Roosevelt Park and let the dogs play.  The older man nodded in agreement and they crossed Central Park West and headed for the dog park. Poor Makkachin was tired from the run and Victor hefted him into his arms to make sure he crossed the street safely.  After the pups had done their business, their humans cleaned up and they headed for the dog park.

 

    Since it wasn’t even 8:00 AM yet, there were more people than usual. Victor and Yuuri claimed a bench that had a little gold plaque that said it was donated in honor of a dog named Gamble.  The dates under the name showed that the dog lived a good long life, for a dog, 16 years.

 

    Across the way, an older gentleman casually walked back and forth with an English Bulldog.  He was a beautiful example of the breed, tan with a white chest and stomach. His front paws were also white, so that it looked like he was wearing a pair of socks.  Around his neck, he wore a thick choker chain. Eventually, the older man sat on the bench and watched his pup sniff the fence next to the tree.

 

    Yuuri gave Makkachin and Vicchan water and treats, while Victor sat back on the bench drinking his water bottle. Once the pups were happy and had wandered off, Yuuri took a long pull on his own water bottle.  Then, he dug through the side pocket of his bag and pulled out two bars.

 

    “Blueberry...or....chocolate chip?” Yuuri asked, focused on reading the labels.

 

    “Hmmm?” Victor replied, Yuuri looked up and saw that Victor was looking very intently at the older gentleman with the bull dog.

 

    “Blueberry or chocolate chip?” Yuuri repeated. “Do you know that man?” He added, curious.

Victor pointed to the blueberry snack bar and Yuuri handed it to him.

 

    “Maybe. He looks an awful lot like Yakov Feltsman.” Victor voice drifted off. “Hmmm.”

 

    “Yakov Feltsman? He is like a figure skating legend! Did you know him?” Yuuri said around a mouthful of his snack bar.

 

    “Yeah, yeah, he was my coach all way through Juniors. There was a big scandal with some of the older skaters taking stimulants. It caused a big shake up in Russian Skating. But, Yakov was not involved in any of that.”  Victor looked very thoughtful. “You know, I was a kid, so I didn’t know the whole story.” Victor stood up. “Oh, I’m stiff already! Yuuri, I’ll be right back, okay?”

 

    Victor walked over to the older gentleman. The bulldog had noticed that his master had gone to sit down and he ambled over to the older man and sat right by his feet. Makkachin and Victor noticed that Victor was going somewhere, so they started following him like a little parade.  Makkachin stopped to the right of Victor. Vicchan sniffed noses with the bulldog and then rolled on the ground in front of him, showing him his belly. The old bulldog just looked at him, nonplussed. Victor reached out a hand to the older gentleman and then a moment later the older man stood up and pulled Victor into a great bear hug.  When they broke apart, Victor looked over at Yuuri and motioned him over.

 

    Yuuri gathered up their things and crossed the dog park.  Victor was holding out his hand toward Yuuri. They had been talking about him.

    “Yuuri Katsuki, this is Yakov Feltsman, my old coach from my junior days. Of course, you know who Yuuri is,” Victor said with a smile. Victor almost had Yuuri in a half hug. The older skater’s hand had run a path from Yuuri’s right shoulder to the back of his neck. Once there, Victor’s thumb rubbed back and forth.  It struck Yuuri as being awfully...affectionate? Yuuri reached out and shook Yakov’s hand.

    “It is a pleasure meeting you Mr. Katsuki. I’ve been following your career for a few years now. You should be very proud of your accomplishments,” Yakov pumped Yuuri’s hand several times.

Yuuri blushed pink and sputtered out, “Thank you sir.”  

 

    Yuuri felt very shy all of a sudden. As strange as it may sound, Yuuri didn’t like to be the center of attention.  He sat on the bench next to Victor, while the two russian legends caught up. Vicchan jumped up into his lap and Makkachin settled between his legs. It was like he had a doggie shield.  Yuuri started to absentmindedly pet Vicchan. The presence of the two pups calmed the raven haired man as he listened.

 

    “Vitya, in the end, I left rather than giving drugs to my skaters. You were all still growing! Besides it just being wrong, it could ruin your bodies. I was able to convince them, but I knew that it was the end of my career in Russia. I was labeled a troublemaker. Unfortunately for me, the stigma of the scandal that broke still followed me.” Yakov’s expression and whole body language was heavy, like he carried the weight of the world.

 

    “So, what are you doing in New York?” Victor leaned in and placed a comforting hand on Yakov’s arm. Yuuri was struck by how kind Victor was.

 

    “I’ve been driving a cab in Manhattan for the past 12 years.” Yakov motioned to his dog, sitting at his feet.  “Jack sits in the front seat and we come here twice a day to give him exercise. The museum is a great place to pick up fares, so it is convenient. Unfortunately, Jack would rather sit at my feet and watch the other dogs than exercise,” Yakov said with a chuckle. He reached down and patted the old dog on the head. Jack looked up at Yakov with absolute adoration and leaned into Yakov’s hand as he started to rub the front of his chest.  The old dog plopped to his side and rolled over onto his back.

    “He’s a sweet boy,” Yakov cood, giving him a nice belly rub.

 

    “I would like to keep in touch if you don’t mind,” Victor said, pulling out his phone from his pocket. The two russians exchanged contacts.

 

    “Uh, if you don’t mind,” Yakov said unexpectedly, “I'm trying to meet a lady friend…” He cleared his throat.  Victor and Yuuri looked at each other for a second and then sprang into action.

 

    “Oh, of course!” Victor said, getting up quickly.

 

    “Sorry,” Yuuri said with a wave. “It was nice meeting you.”  The two walked back over to where they were sitting before.

 

    “Wow. I can’t believe the best coach I ever had is driving a cab,” Victor said in amazement.  Meanwhile, Makkachin had found a stick. He was carrying it around the park with Vicchan following after him barking. It was incredibly adorable. Victor and Yuuri both had their phones out.

    “I’ll take the video, you take the pictures,” Yuuri said.

    “Got it.”

    After a few minutes a tall slender woman entered the dog park gate with a tall slender dog. The dog was white and had long hair. She was groomed as well as any show dog. The woman was also well groomed, so to speak.  She wore tall grey boots over black pants and a short sleeved, cashmere sweater. Her raven hair was slicked back into a bun. A decorative black and grey patterned scarf pulled the outfit together.

 

    “Obviously a dancer,” Yuuri murmured. Victor hummed a question.  

 

    “I believe the dog is a Russian Borzoi. She is a beauty.” Victor said softly, reverently.

 

    “Look at how she carries herself. She’s obviously a ballerina. At least she was…” Yuuri trailed off.  The two beauties made their way over to Yakov. The woman sat on the other side of Yakov’s bench. They nodded to each other in greeting.  But, then...that was it.

 

    “Are they going to talk to one another?” Victor leaned in and asked Yuuri softly.

    “I don’t know,” Yuuri replied. “Look at Yakov. He looks like he is about to explode. Yakov was holding his hands in tight fists on top of his knees. He was looking straight ahead. Every once in a while, he would chance a quick glance at the woman.  

 

    “Wooooow,” Victor said slowly and softly. “I think Yakov has a crush.”

 

    Finally, Yakov fished something out of his pocket. The woman turned to him and then reached over to Yakov’s hand and took something. Then, she placed it in her mouth.  The ice broken, Yakov and the woman began to chat. At one point, Yakov motioned over to them and the woman perked up. Yuuri turned his head, turning bright red.

 

    “Yuuri, are you okay?” Victor asked.

    “They saw me,” He whispered mortified. “They saw me watching them.” Victor started to laugh.  

    “Don’t worry about it,” Victor put his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, successfully distracting him.

The two men chatted a bit about mundane things, watching their two pups, sniff, explore, play, and take turns carrying the stick.  Okay, well, Vicchan was dragging the stick. More video. More pictures. It was relaxing and Yuuri was so comfortable with Victor. He somehow felt like they had always been friends.

 

    The woman soon got up from the bench and started making a beeline for Victor and Yuuri. Yuuri was in sudden panic mode. Was she upset that he was watching them?

 

    “Yuuri Katsuki,” She said, holding out her hand, “I am Lilia Baranovskaya. This beautiful lady next to me is Dasha” Lilia motioned to her regal Russian Borzoi.

 

    “Yes ma’am,” Yuuri squeaked.

 

    “I have seen you perform many times. You have the soul of a dancer,” She said this in such a low and controlled manner that Yuuri knew it would be sacrilege to object in any way.  Yuuri’s eyes were wide as he replied.

    “Thank you, ma’am.”

 

    “He is your boyfriend, yes? You are Vitya Nikiforov.” She said, turning to Victor. Yuuri looked over at Victor.

    “Well, we…”

    “We haven’t...They spoke over each other, sputtering.

 

    “Take care of him Vitya. He dances beautifully,” With that, she turned and left. The couple looked at each other a moment and noticed Yakov walking by with Jack at his side.

 

    “She let me give her a mint!” Yakov said with a wink. “See you around boys.”  Yakov walked away with a pep in his step that hadn’t been there before.

 

    After that, Victor and Yuuri packed up the pups and headed home for showers.  At 11:00, they met for what ended up being lunch at Joe’s Cafe. When they entered the cafe, Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and headed toward a booth where they could have a bit of privacy. Yuuri ordered a Caprese sandwich and a latte and Victor ordered a caramel latte and his favorite protein salad. When the server departed, Victor leaned in, grabbing Yuuri’s hand.

 

    “Yuuri, what did you think about what Lilia said? You seemed flustered,”

 

    “You mean about me dancing?” Yuuri asked.  Victor sighed.

 

    “No,” Victor replied.  “Yuuri, you know that I’m gay, right?” Victor asked.

 

    “Victor you ran behind me the first two miles and told me it was because you wanted to see my assets,” Yuuri teased.  “Yes, I know.” Yuuri continued, placing his other hand on top of Victor’s. “And, it’s a relief because...it would be awkward if my boyfriend wasn’t gay.” Victor had the sweetest smile right then, soft and affectionate. He freed one of his hands and cupped Yuuri’s cheek.

 

    “Can I kiss you?” Victor asked softly.

 

    “Hold on,” Yuuri replied. He stood up and went over to Victor’s side of the booth. “Scootch over.” The younger man scooted in next to the silver haired man. “Now we can kiss.” he said softly. He looked into Victor’s eyes. Up close, they looked like the sea off of some tropical island.  “You really are so beautiful.” Yuuri breathed.

 

    Victor placed his hand alongside Yuuri's face and pulled him in for a sweet kiss, slightly dragging his bottom lip as he pulled away.  The server was standing next to them with a tray full of their food.

 

    “Who has the Caprese sandwich and the latte?” The server asked, unperturbed.

 

    “Me,” Yuuri raised his hand.  The server placed their food and their coffees on the table and walked away.

 

**Yuuri: Victor, you asleep?**

 

**Victor <3:  No, what’s up?**

 

**Yuuri:  How much do you ask for private lessons?**

 

**Victor <3:  $500 per hour.**

 

**Yuuri:  Seriously?? (0o0)**

 

**Victor <3: You’re the reigning World Champion Yuuri.**

 

**Yuuri: Right.**

 

**Victor <3: How old is the kid?**

 

**Yuuri: Six.**

 

**Victor <3: Wow. What six year old needs private lessons with Yuuri Katsuki?**

 

**Yuuri: Should I say no?**

 

**Victor <3:  No, they’ll probably just call me next.**

 

**Yuuri: Good night! ♡（╹◡╹）♡**

 

**Victor <3:  <3 <3 A heart for you and one for Vicchan.**

 

**Yuuri: (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

 

**Yuuri:  Phi, Victor and I are officially dating.**

 

**Phichit: Calling...**


	3. Cat Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri contemplates taking on another private student who has a very interesting pet.

    Yuuri sat on the throne, in the bathroom, door closed. He was using this quiet moment to check the weather and his email. He hadn’t checked it since the same time yesterday. He had 260 emails.

 

Delete...Delete...Delete

 

    “Whine,” Vicchan missed his person that was obviously trapped...alone...on the other side of the door.

    “I’ll be out in a minute Vichaan,” Yuuri called to the pup.

 

Delete...Delete...Delete

 

    “Whhiiiinnneee,” Vichaan replied.

 

    “Oh, for pity sake, okay,” Yuuri reached over and opened the door a crack.  Vicchan used his little nose to push the door open. The door swung into Yuuri’s face and he pushed it back. The momentum of the push was enough to close the door in back of the pup with a click. Vicchan sniffed. He sniffed the garbage basket. _‘Huff.’_ He sniffed Yuuri’s socks that were sitting on the floor in front of the sink. These socks were absolutely fascinating.  Yuuri had worked out in them this morning. Vicchan could smell the park, the food smells from the coffee shop below, and the people smells that lingered over the sidewalks. Vicchan might roll on these socks later. _‘Huff.’_ He walked over to Yuuri and stuck his head right down in his underwear that was stretched out between his two ankles.

    “Hey!,” Yuuri exclaimed, pushing the pup's head out of his undergarment. Vicchan backed up and then huffed.  Suddenly, the pup seemed to notice that the door to the bathroom was shut. He stood in front of the door and looked up at the doorknob.  Trapped...

 

    “Whine,” Vicchan wanted to be on the other side of that door. Yuuri looked up from his phone and opened the door again.  This time, he just left it cracked.

 

    Delete...Delete...Delete…

 

    “Yuuri! I’m back!” Victor called. Victor went out to get the couple some bagels while Yuuri showered after his workout.  Suddenly, the door swung open and hit Yuuri’s forehead. He had been engrossed in a work email.

 

    “Ow!” the raven haired man exclaimed.  Makkachin walked around the door and started sniffing the socks in front of the sink. Yuuri, sensing quiet time was over, was trying to pull up his pants with one hand, as Victor poked his head into the door.

 

    “Are you okay? How come you didn’t close the door?” Victor asked.  Yuuri sighed.

 

After a few minutes, Yuuri and Victor were in the kitchen. Victor had laid out the table with toasted bagels, cream cheese, coffee, orange juice, red onion, capers, and lox.  It was a real New York breakfast.

 

    “I promise you that these are the best bagels ever,” Victor declared, fixing himself a plate. “You know Yuuri, it is so convenient that you live over a coffee shop. The coffee at the bagel place isn’t as good as what they have downstairs.”

    “Wow, this looks great Vitya. Thank you for preparing all this! I’m starving,” Yuuri gushed, as his slipped into the chair next to him with his coffee mug.  

 

    It was October and there was a real chill in the air today.  Victor and Yuuri were still training for the Half Marathon together, but some of the practice runs were getting too long for the pups to handle.  On long run days, the couple left the pups at Yuuri’s while they ran. Then, they showered, ate breakfast, and went to the dog park together.

 

    “So, I’ve got another private lesson request,” Yuuri said, while spreading his bagel with cream cheese.  “He’s actually a very talented skater.”

    “I’m not surprised.” Victor considered.  “You’re going to have a lot of requests once the word gets out you are doing private lessons. Be careful you don’t get overwhelmed.”

    “Six hundred per hour?” Yuuri gave Victor a wry smile. Victor laughed.

    “I know you are kidding, but yes, something like that. A higher rate will cut some of your traffic,” Victor acknowledged.  “Who is the skater?”

    Yuuri started, “His name is Yuri Plisetsky. He is only 14. He lives..” Victor cut him off.

 

    “With his grandfather. Wow. I’ve heard of him.” Victor was contemplative.  “He’s asked me to be his coach...well, his grandfather did. But, I won’t travel to Russia, so I refused.  He truly is a talent. I’ve seen video of him skating.”

 

    “I think I could help him with his step sequences,” Yuuri said thoughtfully.

 

    The couple finished their breakfast, cleaned up, and took the pups to the park.  The park was busy this morning. The local schools had an inservice day and many families were taking advantage of the sunny day to explore the local attractions.

 

    Vicchan and Makkachin were beside themselves with excitement at all the new friends.  They got to meet Elsa, a beautiful white Samoyed. They got to watch a black lab catch a tennis ball over and over.  They sniffed around the feet of several new people. They sniffed the new pee on the fence around the trees. One dog was visiting all the way from New Jersey!  It was a very interesting day at the dog park to be sure.

 

    Yuuri caught sight of the sun shining on top of golden hair at the entrance to the dog park.

 

    The raven haired man leaned forward on their bench and spoke into Victor’s ear  “Victor, that’s him. That’s Yuri Plisetsky.”

 

    The gate opened and the couple’s jaws dropped. Yuri was walking an enormous cat, easily bigger than Vicchan, on a leash.  In his mouth, the cat carried a piece of rope. Yuri sat on the ground away from most of the other people, dropped the cat’s leash, took the rope, and threw it a few feet in front of them. The cat ran after it and brought it back to the boy. Yuri gave the cat a small cat treat.

 

    “Victor. That cat is playing fetch…” Yuuri said in awe.

    “Amazing,” Victor breathed.

 

    The spell was broken by the black lab with the tennis ball. He dropped the ball and started to head toward the rope after Yuri had thrown it. The cat beat the dog to the rope, picked it up, and then sat. The dog sniffed the cat. The cat issued a warning to back up. Yuri casually walked over to the two animals and picked up his cat.

 

    “Portia, it’s okay,” Yuri crooned.  Victor was fascinated and called out to the boy.

 

    “What kind of cat is that?” Victor asked.

    “She is an American Bobtail,” Yuri replied.  Yuri put the cat down at their feet and she just spread out in the dirt.  Makkachin and Vicchan ambled over, noses out and tails wagging in front of the cat.  Portia, not sensing any aggression from the two pups just slowing blinked her eyes, unbothered by the attention.  Vicchan lay down in the dirt near the cat, cocking his head to one side. Makkachin sat down in back of Vicchan, just watching.  Victor snapped a picture with his phone.

    “I’ve never seen a cat that chill before,” Yuuri said in wonder.

    “Bobtails are like cats that have a dog’s personality,” Yuri said. “But, they are way better than dogs because they can use a litter box and they can groom themselves.  

 

    “They’re like cat dogs,” Victor observed.  Yuri sat down on the bench next to Yuuri and watched the dogs as they wandered off to sniff and find sticks. Portia lay at the young man’s feet, eyes closed, the sun shining on her whiskers.

 

    “Hey, are you going to give me private lessons or not?” Yuri asked suddenly.  “We haven’t heard back from your email and it’s been a week.”

    “Oh, uh, sorry. I was thinking about it,” Yuuri replied awkwardly.  “Hang on. Did you know that we were going to be at the dog park?”

 

    “Shit. You make me sound like a stalker. Yakov told us that you two hang out here in the mornings. He is a friend of my grandfather,” Yuri confided.  “Look. I promise I’ll work really hard. Please give me some lessons?” Yuuri hated being put on the spot, but he looked at the boy thoughtfully.

 

    “Okay. But, I won’t go easy on you,” Yuuri said pointedly.

 

    “Really?” Yuri’s cool demeanor almost broke. He recovered, “Oh, I mean, great. I’ll tell my grandfather and we can work out a time.”

 

    The owner of the black lab walked by the three, holding his pup on a leash.  “Hey, this is a dog park, not a cat park you know,” he called.

 

    “Why don’t you go fuck yourself,” Yuri called back.  The man did a double take and then walked toward the gate.  Victor and Yuuri were aghast.

    “Yuri, if you want private lessons with me, you’re going to have to watch the attitude,” Yuuri admonished.

    “Yeah, okay.”

    


	4. Phichit and the Princess

**Yuuri: Victor, what cha doing? （’-’*)**

 

**Victor: Just cuddling on the couch with Makkachin and listening to music (work). How about you?**

 

**Yuuri: I’m procrastinating. ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／. Cuddling on the couch sounds better.**

 

**Victor: Here is a hug for you. \\(^o^)/. How are private lessons going?**

 

**Yuuri:  Good. I see a lot of improvement in Yura’s step sequences. But, Yura needs a local, full time coach and maybe a daily ballet class.  Mine is only twice a week and I’m going to have my first exams in a few weeks. (ﾉ´ｰ`)ﾉ**

 

**Victor: Hmmm. Yuuri, spend Thanksgiving with me?**

 

**Yuuri:  (❁´◡`❁)*✲ﾟ* Yes!**

 

**Victor: ...Alright, how did you make that emoji?**

 

**Yuuri: Japanese keyboard. (◕‿◕✿)**

 

**Victor: Downloading…**

 

**Victor: (★^O^★) Amazing!**

 

**Victor:  ☆*･゜ﾟ･*\\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆**

 

**Yuuri:  See you in the morning? I’ll wear the running pants you like.  (“⌒∇⌒”)**

 

**Victor:  (˶′◡‵˶)爻(♥ O ♥)**

 

    It was a rainy fall day. Victor and Yuuri completed their final long run before the Turkey Trot Half Marathon that was only a week away.  It was forty degrees with a slow drizzle. The clouds were so low that you couldn’t see the tops of the buildings that surrounded Central Park.  They looked good for their run. Their goal was now to stay with the 7:45 per mile pace group for the whole race. After today, they would start to taper off their workouts. This would rest their muscles and it would make them super fast for race day.

 

    “My hands are freezing!” Yuuri brought them to his face and breathed his warm breath on them, rubbing them together.

    “Your gloves have no fingers in them,” Victor said.

    “Well, I can’t skip songs I’m tired of if I wear regular gloves,” Yuuri reasoned.  Victor stood before Yuuri and took both his hands in his own. He kissed the knuckles of one hand and then rubbed Yuuri’s hands.  “We need to get you warmed up. Why don’t we get a shower?” Victor spoke these words softly in his ear. The older man’s warmth and breath in his ear gave the younger man a shiver.  Yuuri nodded dumbly and the couple walked back to the apartment.

 

    Vicchan and Makkachin were in a perfect little puppy pile when they returned. Makka lifted his head, but Vicchan didn’t even move, totally content to use Makkachin’s back legs as a pillow.  Makkachin lay his head back down. The cold rainy day was a perfect excuse to curl up with a friend.

 

    Victor and Yuuri began to peel off damp clothes on their way to the bathroom. They left them on the floor like a trail of breadcrumbs. As they reached the door to the bathroom, Victor reached around Yuuri from behind and hugged him to himself. Yuuri limbs were cold, but his abdomen was warm. Victor kissed his shoulder and then the back of his neck. Yuuri moaned and rested his forehead on the door.  Victor's skin was warm and comforting.

    “Victor, sweetheart, we are almost there...hmmmm...you’re killing me,” Yuuri breathed and pushed open the door, walking slowly while the older man continued to kiss his neck and behind his ear.  His warm mouth was like a fire on his cool skin. Yuuri pulled the curtain around and started the shower stream to warm it up. He turned and pulled his lover into a kiss, one hand snaked around his back, pulling him closer, and the other weaved into the older man’s damp, silver hair. The steam in the shower began to mist the mirror over the sink and the temperature rose in the small bathroom.  Victor broke the kiss and pulled Yuuri into the hot water. Yuuri’s fingers were so cold that the water seemed to burn his toes and his fingers. Victor made sure that Yuuri was completely under the stream of water. He grabbed a washcloth, that was on the shelf, and put some body wash on it. Yuuri stood, eyes closed under the stream, just trying to warm up again.  Victor turned Yuuri around so that the water ran down the back of his head, his neck, and his back. The older man rubbed the younger man’s back with the washcloth, every once in a while laying down kisses. With Victor, Yuuri felt like he could just be himself, figuratively and literally, naked and unashamed. It was very...relaxing and yet exciting at the same time.  Once Yuuri warmed up, he returned Victor’s care and affection…

 

    Later, Yuuri sat on the couch, their clothes were washed and in the dryer.  He snuggled with a fleece blanket across his lap, rereading a passage of one of his school texts on his iPad.  As Yuuri dealt with clean up and laundry, Victor had gone downstairs with the dogs and two small baggies to let them quickly do their business.  Then, it was decided to pick up coffee and sandwiches. With the cold and the rain, they would have an indoor doggie date instead. Yuuri’s phone lit up with an incoming message.

 

**Phichit:  Since the dog park is a bust, can I just come over? (*´・ｖ・)**

 

**Yuuri:  Sure. Bring your breakfast. Victor is out picking us up some.**

 

**Phichit:  I’ll be there in a few.**

 

**Yuuri:  I can't wait to meet Belle!**

**☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆**

 

**Phichit:  ∩( ・ω・)∩**

 

Belle was Phichit’s precious little Yorkie.  She was the perfect little princess and Phichit adored her.  Long ago when the two were roommates, Phichit had loved to keep hamsters.  Yuuri figured that Belle was the dog equivalent of a hamster. While Vicchan would never fit in Yuuri’s pocket since he was a miniature poodle, not a toy poodle, Belle could fit in the hood of Phichit’s jacket very comfortably. He carried her there quite often, but mostly she just lay across his forearm.  

 

    Yuuri heard people talking in the hallway and he moved across the room to open the door, picking up a towel on the way to dry the dog’s paws.  Victor had met Phichit in the coffee shop. He carried Belle in his hoodie and a drink carrier with their coffees. Victor wrangled the poodles and a brown bag of sandwiches. Yuuri squatted down and dried the pups’ feet, while the other two slipped off their shoes.

 

    “Awww, she’s adorable!” Yuuri cood.  “Can I hold her?”

    “Sure, she might be shy…” Phichit considered.  Yuuri held his hand out to the sweet little pup that peeked curiously out of the hood.  She was tan and had a puppy cut, except for a bit of longer hair on top, which Phichit had swept up into a pink bow.  Her eyes were bright and her little nose started to move, sniffing Yuuri’s fingers. Yuuri smiled when he saw her sit up more and wag her tail.  He scooped the little princess carefully out of the hoodie and brought her to his chest where he held her with both hands.

 

    “What a pretty little girl you are!” Yuuri gushed and moved to the couch with the little bundle.

Immediately, Vicchan jumped up on the couch to inspect the newcomer.  Both tails were wagging vigorously as Vicchan sniffed the side of Belle’s head.  Belle shivered with the excitement of meeting a new friend. Makkachin walked over briefly, but was much more interested in what was in the brown bags. Those bags smelled amazing…

 

    Victor put some food and water down for the pups. They spent so much time together that Victor had switched Makkachin over to the same food as Vicchan. It was just easier and avoided puppy tummy aches. Before the switch, Makkachin’s first order of business, upon visiting Yuuri’s house, was to eat any remaining food in Vicchan’s dish.     

 

    “So, what do you do?” Victor asked Phichit, trying to start up some conversation, as he sipped his coffee.

    “I work for a fashion designer. I’m not a designer, but I manage their website and their social media. I do some on location photography for events. It is really a fun job,” Phichit confided.  Belle was exploring the space, sniffing everyone’s socks and the bit of carpet that Vicchan liked to sleep on. The other two had climbed onto the couch, hoping in vain for a handout.

 

    “So, basically, you get paid to do all the things you’ve been doing since we were roommates,” Yuuri teased, shaking his head.

    “Well dancing, skating, and bossing people around is what you’ve been doing for years,” Phichit teased back with a laugh.

    “Touche,” Yuuri acknowledged.

    “It’s amazing, really, that all of us have been able to do what we love, in one form or another,” Victor said this contemplatively, like he was thinking of someone else.

    “Are you thinking of Yakov?” Yuuri asked softly.  He put a hand on Victor’s knee and rubbed it affectionately.  Victor exhaled a deep breath and nodded.

    “The best coach I’ve ever had. He drives a taxi here in New York, basically because of the usual political madness in Russia,” Victor said this with a note of bitterness. Then, he sighed.  Phichit looked at Yuuri.

    “Who is the coach?”  He asked.

    “Yakov Feltsman,” Yuuri replied.

    “Wow. You’re kidding me. He is a legend,” Phichit said with awe in his voice. Yuuri nodded, knowing he needed to change the subject.

 

    “So, what are you doing for Thanksgiving? Victor and I are putting together a dinner party,” Yuuri said brightly.

    “Is that an invitation? Wow, that would be amazing. Everyone in the office is spending it with their family,” Phichit gushed.

    “Hmmm... that gives me an idea,” Victor murmured. “Yuuri you have contact information for the kitten, yes?”

    “You mean Yuri Plisetsky?” Yuuri chuckled.

    “Yes, we might be able to kill two flies with one swat,” Victor smiled, obviously inspired.

    “You mean two birds with one stone?” Yuuri and Phichit laughed.

    “That too,” Victor pulled out his phone.


	5. Something To Be Thankful For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the rating change to Mature. Yuuri and Victor are pretty into each other by this point in the story. You could skip the sexy times by starting at "A shower and two cups of coffee later."

     It was morning.  Yuuri was just asleep. He was at that stage where he was vaguely aware of his surroundings.  Movements and sounds in the apartment were weaving into the young man’s dreams. Every once in a while, he could hear the tap, tap tap of Vicchan’s nails against the wood floor.  

     He dozed.

     The raven haired man became aware of the sound of tinkling. Makkachin was shaking her head. He heard speaking. It was way too cheerful. Yuuri stirred, pulling the blanket up over his shoulder.  There was more tapping. The bedroom door clicked softly. A weight pushed down on the other side of the bed. The covers moved. A lover’s hand touched Yuuri’s back.

 

    “Mmmmm,” Yuuri turned toward the warmth like a plant reaching for the sun. The places on his back, touched by his love, were tingling with anticipation.

 

    “Are you awake?” Victor pulled the younger man close. Yuuri’s face was now pressed against Victor’s chest.

 

    “No,” Yuuri breathed.  “I’m cold. Hold me closer.”  The covers moved again and then Yuuri felt that he was suddenly surrounded by his lover’s warmth. Victor had removed his shirt.  He smelled of mint and his aftershave. It was a clean, masculine scent. Yuuri dozed, totally content.

 

    A tingling sensation from his abdomen, slowly building, slowly working its way down Yuuri’s body, pulling him from the blackness of a deeper sleep.  Yuuri was on his back.

 

    Victor was under the blanket, nestled between his legs. His hands held his lover’s hips and he was kissing and licking his way down to Yuuri’s center.  Hot breath ghosted his skin. He licked. He kissed. Finally, the warmth and wetness enclosed around the younger man’s length. The tingling was building, was becoming...overwhelming. Yuuri’s heart was pounding.  His hand reached down and entangled in his lover's hair.

 

    “Vitya,” Yuuri breathed...he moaned.

 

    “It’s Thanksgiving my love.  I wanted to give you something to be thankful for,” Victor cood.  The silver haired man continued his important work at Yuuri’s center.  His lover arched his back, pleasure upon pleasure, mounting...until he was drowning in ecstasy.  

 

A shower and two cups of coffee later…

 

    “How did you get my pants off without waking me up?” Yuuri held his coffee, cupped in two hands, like it would run away if he didn’t.  Victor smiled mischievously while he carved the breast off an enormous turkey.

 

    “Trade secrets Yuuri.  Trade secrets.” Victor replied wryly.  “No, really, though, it wasn’t difficult. You were out like a light,” Victor shrugged.

 

    “Well, you were giving me something to be thankful for until two in the morning…” Yuuri mumbled and took a bite of his bagel.  What time are people showing up today?

 

    “I told them drinks and hors d’oeuvres at 3:00. I figured the parade traffic would be gone by then,” Victor looked at his watch.  “Thanks for coming over and helping me get ready for the party.”

 

    “I need to start the rice for the sushi, so it can be properly cooled,” Yuuri sighed, put his coffee down and set to work.  They thought it would be fun to make hand rolls as appetizers, along with some simple tuna sashimi. Yuuri found some great sushi grade tuna at Katagiri Japanese Grocery on 59th.  He also got shrimp, masago, and a crab salad that they had ready made. Everyone was bringing a dish. Victor was supplying turkey, gravy, green beans, and mashed potatoes.

 

    By 2:45, everything was laid out on the table, the apartment was clean, and the counter was stocked with drinks and ice.  Victor had the heavenly bird sliced and resting in a warming tray. Yuuri set up a hand roll station with avocado, cucumber, nori and all the fixings. He also fixed a tray of hand rolls and tuna sashimi for people that didn't want to make their own.  

 

    Lilia and Yakov were the first to arrive a little after 3:00.  

    “We need to warm the rolls Vitya,” Yakov said, handing him a paper bag from the Jewish bakery near his home.  Jack trailed behind him. “These pies can sit on the table.”

    “Of course,” Victor said, taking the bag. “These smell wonderful!”

    “They ran out of everything by 9:30 Vitya. I was in line at 6:00 AM when they opened the door.”

    Lilia had brought a bottle of white wine and oyster dressing.  Yuuri helped her scoop the dressing into a warming tray.

    “Let me wash the dish for you right away Lilia,” Yuuri said, taking the dish to the kitchen.  Lilia opened the bottle of wine with the corkscrew and soon everyone had a glass. Yakov and Lilia settled into the couch. Jack took his place, sitting on Yakov’s feet.  Next Phichit arrived. Belle was nestled in the hood of his down jacket. He carried a casserole dish filled with rice and Thai curry. He also brought Yuri a bottle of Sake.

 

    “Phichit-kun, this smells amazing!”  Yuuri reached for the dish. Because of the rectangular shape, he dropped the dish of curry right into a warming tray.  “I can’t wait to try this.”

 

    Little Belle sat in Phichit’s arms on the couch. Whether from all the new faces or the cold, the poor little thing was shaking.

    “Here, Phichit, you can wrap her in this,” Yuuri said, handing his friend a fleece blanket that Victor kept on the arm of the couch.

 

    The last to arrive were Yuri Plisetsky and his grandfather Nikolai.  They brought a dish filled with homemade pirozhki. Nikolai, handed Victor a bottle of vodka.

 

    “For the bar Mr. Nikiforov,” Nikolai said jovially, smacking him on the back.

 

    “Please, Mr. Plisetsky, call me Victor,” he replied.

 

    With food sorted and drinks poured, Yuuri took orders for hand rolled sushi. The only one interested in trying to make his own was Victor.  Nikolai was dubious about trying sushi, until he saw the masago.

 

    “Ah, caviar. I’ll have a roll with tuna and caviar,” Nikolai said. Yuuri served it to him with a small cup of hot sake.

    “This is very good!” Nikolai sounded surprised.

 

    As everyone was loosened up with sushi, sake, and wine, Victor raised a glass and got everyone’s attention.

 

    “I just wanted to thank everyone for coming today.  The United States is a country of immigrants. The only guest here this evening, who was actually born in this country, is Belle.  Isn’t that right, Phichit?” Phichit nodded. A murmur of amusement went around the room.  “From all around the world, we have come here together as friends.” Victor held up his glass.

 

    “To friends,” Victor held up his glass.  “To friends,” the room replied. The clinking of glasses circled the room.  “Feel free to eat!” Victor said with a smile. The evening was filled with eating, laughter, and sometimes deep conversation.  Yuuri was surprised to see Phichit at Lilia’s feet, absolutely entranced. Evidently, she knew all of the gossip, about who was sleeping with who, in New York’s entertainment world.  Later, Phichit pulled Yuuri aside, while refilling his glass of wine.

 

    “Lilia literally knows everyone who is anyone,” Phichit gushed.  Victor used Phichit’s absence to make his move and talk to Lilia and Yakov at once.

 

    “So, Lilia, Mr. Katsuki would love to see Yuri Plisetsky take ballet every day,” Victor said casually.  “Could you recommend a teacher?” Victor noticed Yakov lean forward slightly in his seat.

    “What is his ability? I would have to see him dance, of course, before I could make any such recommendation,”  Lilia’s eyes raked over Yuri’s slight build.

    Yuri was bored with the adult talk and was stretched out on the floor with Vicchan, Makkachin, and Belle.  Jack stood guard at his post at Yakov’s feet, but seemed to enjoy watching the other dogs all the same.

 

    “Isn’t that a decision for Yuri’s coach Vitya?” Yakov interjected gruffly.

 

    “There is money for fees, but, we haven’t found a local coach, Yakov. You know this,” Nikolai replied for Victor.  “He is sending tapes to Russia for feedback and having a few private lessons with Mr. Katsuki.”

 

    “Right now, Yuri is taking my ballet for skaters class twice a week, in addition to the private lessons. However, I have my exams coming up,” Yuuri said with a sigh. “It is impossible for me to coach a student at his level while I am working on my MBA.”  

 

     Yakov leaned back into the couch and sipped on his glass of wine.

    “You won’t coach him Vitya?” Yakov motioned toward Victor with his glass of wine.

 

    “I...can’t,” Victor said, suddenly looking down at his glass. “Does anyone want coffee with their pie?” Victor was obviously changing the subject. Yuuri noticed. His brow knit in concern, briefly, as his love got up and went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.  

 

    “Watch this!” Yuri said, pulling Yuuri out of his sudden melancholy.  He held his hand about a foot over Vicchan’s head. Vicchan, who loved to be petted, rose up on his hind legs until he reached Yuri’s hand, who obliged with a stroke down the pup’s body.  It was adorable.

    “My cat does that. I’ve never seen a dog do it.  Vicchan must be pretty smart,” Yuri acknowledged. Yuuri smiled affectionately at the pair.

    “Show him the paparazzi trick,” Victor said, sitting on the arm of the couch behind Yuuri, while handing his love a cup of coffee, sweet and lite, just the way he liked it.  With that, the topic of conversation switched firmly to their love of dogs.  Everyone had a story to share.

 

    People started trickling off around 9:00.  Yuuri was glad, since the Turkey Trot race was tomorrow and they had to be there at 6:30 AM.  When Yuuri walked back to get Yuri and Nikolai’s coats off the bed, he was surprised to see that Yuri had followed him into the room.

 

    “Hey, I know why Victor won’t coach me, why he won’t go to Russia,” Yuri blurted out.

    “Huh?” Yuuri replied, confused.

    “I probably shouldn’t have said anything...Ask him some time,” Yuri was suddenly shy and grabbed their coats and walked out.

 

    Phichit was kind enough to stay and straighten up.  The apartment was pretty much put back together by 10:00 and they saw Phichit and Belle off a few minutes later.

 

    Too tired to walk home, Yuuri and Victor lay in each other’s arms shortly thereafter.  The alarm was set for 5:00 AM, so Yuuri could go home and get ready for the race.

    “So, do you think that you killed two flies in one swat?” Yuuri teased Victor, sleepily.

 

    “I’m not sure. I think from Yakov’s body language that I definitely planted a seed for thought,” Victor said, laying a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead.  Yuuri chuckled.

 

    “You mean, you gave him food for thought,” Yuuri corrected.

 

    “That too.”


	6. The things we need...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turkey Trot day and Yuuri's best birthday

 

     It was a beautiful crisp day in Central Park West.  

 

     “Are you sure you don’t want a cup of coffee before we leave to warm you up?” Victor asked for the second time.  Yuuri was nervously rearranging little packets of nutrient gels in a runner’s belt he bought for the race.  

 

     “No, I’m too nervous to drink coffee. It would tear up my stomach,” Yuuri held his hand up as he spoke.

 

     The couple had taken Makka and Vicchan on a short walk to let them do their business before returning to the apartment to feed the pups.  Victor was very happy to have a hot cup of coffee waiting for him when he returned. Victor smiled as Vicchan plopped down in front of Makkachin like he was the little spoon and Makka was the big spoon.  They were curled up on the blue rug in front of the radiator. They loved that spot when the weather was cold.

 

     “Vicchan is a lot like his daddy,” Victor chuckled.  Yuuri looked over at the scene and nodded.

 

     “He is, isn’t he?” Yuuri opened up his camera and took a quick photo.  Victor’s arm came around Yuuri’s stomach in a one arm hug as he placed a kiss on the back of the younger man’s neck.

 

     “Victoru,” Yuuri laughed. “We need to get going.” All the same Yuuri turned into Victor’s embrace and looked into his eyes.

     “I love when your accent creeps into my name,” Victor teased. Yuuri went up on his toes and planted a chaste kiss on his lover’s mouth.

 

     “One more for luck,” Victor said softly. He leaned over, bringing his other hand to cup Yuuri’s face, and gave him a lover’s kiss, pulling slowly the way he always did on the younger man’s lower lip.  A wave of desire made Yuuri shiver.

 

     Adjusting his front while walking toward the door, Yuuri murmured in Japanese about being all “hot and bothered” right before the race.  Victor smiled and briefly enjoyed the view of the Japanese man’s rear. Humming his appreciation, he followed him, shutting the door behind them.

 

     It was interesting to Yuuri how cold he felt, considering how often he spent hours a day literally on ice. 

 

    “I’m going to need a long warm up Victor. My muscles are cold,” Yuuri shivered.

    “Sounds good Yuuri, let’s jog around the perimeter of the park and then cut in to the starting area, we have plenty of time to get a good stretch after we pick up our numbers,” Victor replied.

     “You sound like my coach,” Yuuri laughed and started with a light jog.

     “I think that would have been amazing…” Victor smiled.

     “I might have been too starstruck to do anything, you know. I had a terrible crush on you once upon a time,” Yuuri had a nostalgic look.  “My bedroom in Hatsetsu still features a lot of Victor Nikiforov posters.”

     “Really?  If we ever go there, I will autograph them all!”  Victor sounded amazed that Yuuri was a fan. Yuuri laughed and pulled ahead on the sidewalk.

 

     With ten minutes to spare, the couple picked up their numbers at a table in the starting area.  The woman checking for their names looked up in surprise when she recognized them.

 

     “Wow, would you mind taking a picture with me? I can’t believe that I’m meeting two World Champions at once!” She said brightly as she removed her phone from her coat.

 

     “Of course!” Victor said with a smile.  The older man grabbed his fellow world champion and pulled him around where the woman was sitting at the table.  Yuuri put his arm around Victor and looked over at him fondly. His smile today is so genuine.

 _‘Victor, has our relationship brought you as much happiness as it has brought me?’_ Yuuri thought.  Jenny, that was the woman’s name, was much shorter than the two of them. She stood in front of the couple, framed the shot, and took it.

 

     “Thank you again,” she gushed, before retaking her seat. Yuuri apologized to the people waiting in line.  Victor grabbed a handful of pins and their numbers and then the pair started walking toward the starting line.  

 

     “These tiny pins are impossible,” Yuuri fussed with the tiny safety pins.

     “Here, let me,” Victor had taken off his gloves and attached his number quickly.  Now, sensing his lover’s nervousness, he moved in close, bent his head, and took his time fastening Yuuri’s number to the front of his jacket.

     “Don’t be so nervous. This is for fun, right?” Victor said quietly.  “I’ll be by your side the whole way.”

 

     “Yeah. I know. I think being recognized threw me off.  When I’m wearing a costume, it’s different somehow. It’s like...I’m somebody else, you know?  I’m ready to be recognized and I know how to respond,” Yuuri reached up his hands, gripping Victor’s sleeves just above the elbows as his finished attaching his number.

 

    “Here, your lips are chapped,” Victor removed a small round container from his pouch, opened it and smoothed the lip balm on Yuuri’s lips.

    “There. You’re all ready,” Victor said, as he adjusted one pin to smooth out the number.

    “Victor...even if I’m way out in front of you, you’ll still keep an eye on me, right?” Yuuri said quietly, but unable to keep his laughter out of his voice as he finished.

     Victor started to laugh. “It is hard not to kiss you when you say things like that.”  The pair moved off to the side, away from the growing crowd and began to stretch.  

 

     Victor found it interesting to watch Yuuri tune out the world and zone into his stretch routine. The skating legend had never had the chance to skate on the same ice as this young man, the reigning world champion, but he could just picture him in his team gear, listening to his routine music, and warming up for his chance at gold.  It was nostalgic for him. Victor thought that he definitely wanted to skate with Yuuri Katsuki.

 

     The beginning of the race was interesting. There were so many people in the race that the couple didn’t even go past the starting line for about two minutes after the start. It didn’t matter, however. A chip in their number would give their correct time in the results. 

 

   Yuuri didn’t run out in front. The couple had made a sort of unspoken agreement to stay together. Right before the start, Yuuri had slipped his hand in Victor’s and squeezed.

 

     “Here we go,” he said with a smile.  Victor squeezed his hand back.

 

     At the 13 mile mark, Victor and Yuuri were surprised to see Phichit on the side of the course. He was holding a neon pink sign that said, “Even if you suck at running, you’re both still World Champions!!”  The couple laughed and waved. Right at 2:00.42, the couple crossed the finish line together. Victor had grabbed Yuuri’s hand as they crossed the pad and thrust their hands in the air. A man announced their names and times as the pair walked through a chute, each collecting a finisher’s medal and a mylar blanket.

 

     “Yuuri, let’s get a picture with our medals!” Victor said pulling his lover to a waiting photographer. Victor pulled out his phone and handed it to the man.

     “Please, take one with my phone too?” Victor had asked.  Yuuri was so relieved and happy to have finished his first half marathon.  It showed in the pictures.

     “Here, Victor, hold your medal up and I’ll kiss it,” Yuuri said playfully. Victor laughed and obliged. Then, they put on their medals and took a few pictures together.

 

     Phichit found them in the food tent with hands full of bagels and bananas.

     “Congrats Yuuri, and Happy Birthday!” Phichit caught Yuuri in a hug.  Victor’s eyes got wide.

     “It’s your birthday?” Victor gasped.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

     “I’ve been at skating events over my birthday for so many years, that it just always got pushed to one side,” Yuuri shrugged.

 

     The three walked to Kung Fu Ramen, a great little shop that had the best homemade noodles.  The line was out the door when they got there, but this place is worth the wait. The trio huddled together in the small entrance way. It was so small that you could barely stand anywhere without getting hit by one of the doors when it was opened.  Every time the outside door opened a blast of cold air entered the small space. Yuuri was so cold standing still that he had finally just settled into Victor’s arms, surrounded by his mylar blanket, as the three chatted about the race.

 

     Once inside, Yuuri immediately ordered two pots of hot tea, scallion pancakes, and a basket of pork soup dumplings.  Victor added a dish of sauteed bok choy to the order. The couple always ordered a few dishes to share. After looking at the menu, they ordered bowls spicy beef ramen soup. The beef was amazing. It was sliced, but was as tender as your grandmother’s pot roast, falling apart instantly on your tongue.  The hot food warmed them from the inside out. 

     The warm restaurant and the warm food gave Yuuri a sleepy, disconnected feeling. Phichit who was in the middle of a story about work petered out and watched Yuuri’s head nod and how Victor casually reached over and guided Yuuri’s head to his shoulder.

 

     “God, you two really are adorable,” Phichit said, forgetting his story and taking another drink of his tea.  Victor smiled.

     “I feel like I’m the luckiest man in the world,” Victor said quietly.  “When I left Russia...well, I left everything.

     “We all did, didn’t we,” Phichit tilted his head thoughtfully and considered the couple. “Moving to another country is a leap into the unknown.”

     “Yes, but here, I think I may have found everything I ever needed,” Victor brought his hand up to the side of Yuuri’s head and pressed a kiss in the young man’s hair.  “I found things I didn’t know I needed.”

 

     “Tell him that Victor...when he’s awake that is,” Phichit said with a laugh, but then looked at Victor with a very serious expression.  “Yuuri sometimes shuts down when things get serious or stressful. To him...it’s overwhelming. I’ve been wanting to tell you...to warn you. Sometimes, there’s no right thing to say. You just have to be there for him.  I love him you know. He’s like my brother and I don’t want to see him get hurt.”

 

     “That’s the nicest shovel talk I ever got,” Victor said lightly, still absentmindedly stroking Yuuri’s hair as he snoozed on his shoulder.

     “I don’t want to have to kill you.  I think your a nice guy,” Phichit shrugged.  “I’m definitely on team Victuuri.”

     “Team what?” Victor asked, laughing.

     “Look at this picture that’s gone viral on Instagram in the last few hours,” Phichit handed Victor his phone.

 

     It was the moment when Victor and Yuuri were holding hands in the air, just as they were crossing the finish line.  Yuuri’s eyes were closed and his expression was sheer joy. Victor was slightly turned toward Yuuri, his face alight with a heart shaped grin, eyes twinkling.  There were lots of hashtags, including both of their names. Then there were hashtags like #nycturkeytrot, #worldchampions, #teamvictuuri, #skatehotties, #icegods, and #famousnewyorkers 

 

     “Oh, that’s a nice picture,” Victor said, downloading it.

 

     Victor gave Phichit a hug goodbye and then guided a sleepy Yuuri into a taxi for the short ride home.  Yuuri and Victor peeled off their running clothes in Yuuri’s bathroom and unwound their muscles under the hot spray of the shower.  Yuuri was unusually affectionate laying down kisses on Victor’s chest and neck. Victor wondered if Yuuri heard some of his conversation with Phichit.

 

     “Let me wash your back,” Victor murmured.  He lathered up a washcloth and applied it to his lover’s back and shoulders.  Then, he reached around in a hug, pulling them closer, to wash the front of the younger man’s body. Yuuri’s breathing became heavier and hitched, encouraging Victor in his work. The water and soap coursed its way down his skin. Victor slid his hot length against Yuuri’s rear, eliciting a moan.

     “Victor, let’s go to the bed,” Yuuri breathed. 

 

<<>>

 

     

     Victor and Yuuri were curled up on the couch watching television with both dogs, a fuzzy blanket, and two glasses of wine. The remains of a margarita pizza lay, still in the box, on the coffee table.

 

     “Victor?” Yuuri affectionately reached for Victor’s face as he spoke.

     “Hmm,” Victor hummed a reply stretching.

     “Thank you,” Yuuri carded his fingers through silver hair.

     “For what, my love?” Victor’s blue eyes captured the younger man.

     “This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.” Yuuri sighed.  “Just hanging out with you and the dogs, the race, lunch with Phichit at my favorite restaurant, the…”

     “Fantastic sex…” Victor added.   Yuuri gave him a little shove and Victor laughed.

     “Okay, yes, the fantastic sex,” Yuuri acknowledged. “But, time...with people I love...is special to me.”

     “Yuuri, I do, you know?” Victor turned and looked at him directly. “I love you.”

     “I do know Victor and I love you too,” Yuuri replied, amber eyes shining.

 

     

<<>>

 

     After the movie was finished, Yuuri stretched and gave a smile toward Victor who was asleep with Makkachin hugged to his chest.  Vicchan was sniffing around the couch which usually meant a quick little walk was a good idea before bed. As Vicchan jumped off the couch, he gave a little yelp when his feet hit the floor.  Yuuri’s brow knit in concern. He scooped up the pup to check his little paws. Everything looked fine. Yuuri reached the door and saw Makkachin stir and wander over as soon as he heard the sound of the leashes coming off the hook by the door.  A blister had formed on the bottom of Yuuri’s foot from the race. It was killing him.

     “Let’s make this quick puppy dogs. Daddy is wounded,” Yuuri smiled at the two attentive faces and wagging tails.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. Also, hit the share button. I’d love some feedback.  
>  Also, in this story, Victor is about 6 years older than Yuuri. Yuuri wasn't a contender at the same time as Victor in this AU. Yuri Plisetsky is still a junior skater in this AU. Please watch tags as the story progresses.


End file.
